Baby Lust
by Persefonedeusadamorte
Summary: Eu sou um homem em uma missão, e minha missão é ela. Ela é muito boa para mim, mas eu a tenho na minha mira, e nada vai ficar entre nós. Vou fazer o que for preciso para faze-la minha, e ter o meu bebê com ela.
1. Chapter 1

_Sesshoumaru_

Eu sou um homem ativo. Um homem em uma missão. Para servir e proteger meu país. Mas agora tenho uma nova missão. E essa é pessoal. Um bebê. Depois de dezesseis anos liderando equipes de fuzileiros por todo o mundo, agora há um lugar que quero estar. Perto dela. E que é a minha mãe e mãe do meu filho.

 _Kagome_

Ele é o homem que eu semper quis. Protetor, durão, e tudo que um homem de verdade deve ser. Ele aparece e me joga uma bomba ... um bebê. Ele quer começar uma família, comigo. São Paulo, São Paulo, São Paulo, Brasil.

 _Sesshoumaru_

Eu sou um homem em uma missão, e minha missão é ela. Ela é muito boa para mim, mas eu a tenho na minha mira, e nada vai ficar entre nós. Vou fazer o que para o preciso para faze-la minha, e ter o meu bebê com ela.

 _ **OBS:** Oi, povos e povas da minha vida, ache mais uma adaptação que é a cara do Sesshy, talvez ela ficasse melhor se o casal principal fosse ele e a Rin, mas sou APAIXONADA por ele e a Kag, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu._

 _ **PS:** Como da outra vez, os dados do livro estarão no último capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Eu queria tanto um filho, que já tinha começado a pensar em nomes. Eu queria algo especial, único e perfeito. E, assim como o bebê que eu queria, a mulher tinha que ser assim também. E só havia uma menina nesse fodido planeta.

Kagome.

Maldição, esta menina estava fora de vista. Eu estive excitado por dias e ela é gostosa demais. E eu queria essa gostosura em toda parte. E o mais importante, entrar fundo dentro dela, deixando minha semente bem plantada. Eu queria que ela tivesse o meu filho, e queria agora.

Eu ficava deitado à noite pensando nisso. Não conseguia dormir. Só pensava nisso, encontrar com ela, enchê-la com o meu sêmen, possuí-la.

E é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer.

Ela era tão doce, inocente e pura quanto possível.

Eu era o exato oposto. Mas minha possessividade, obsessão, e não aceitar um não como resposta, me servia bem agora. Sem chance de não a ter. Eu não aceitaria nada, além dela, e apenas ela. Ela totalmente.

Eu tinha estado por todo o planeta. Em jantares no Departamento de Estado, em buracos infernais no Terceiro Mundo. Eu tinha cruzado com tantas mulheres. As selvagens, as que não queriam nada mais do que um fuzileiro na sua lista. As aristocratas ricas e famosas que queriam um brinquedo, um menino bonitão. E entre o nada e o tudo. Só uma. Ela. Nunca houve ninguém além dela.

Eu não era do tipo que anda fodendo por aí. Claro que eu dava umas escapadinhas de vez em quando. Todo cara faz isso, especialmente em ambientes de combate de alta tensão. Mas foram coisas esporádicas, que não tinham chance de permanecer. Ambas as partes se beneficiaram, a curto prazo, mas eu sempre as deixava, me sentindo mais vazio do que quando chegava.

Mas Kagome... droga. Essa menina eu queria manter. Casar com ela. E o mais importante que ela fosse a mãe do meu filho.

Mas ela nunca sequer insinuou qualquer atração. Nunca respondeu a meus equívocos. Ser incontrolável, me serviu bem em combate, mas não me garantiu um segundo olhar dela.

Mas isso não importava. E eu não me importava. Eu a faria minha.

Empurrei a papelada no meu colo. Eu estava fazendo tudo que podia para controlar minha ereção, para que ela não fizesse uma aparição sem ser convidada. Claro, eu estava de calça, mas sempre que penso nela, meu jeans não tem chance, contra o ataque da minha ereção.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O jeito que ela parecia tão profissional, tão sexy. Eu já podia ver a fantasia surgindo em minha mente. Ela poderia brincar de secretária, e eu poderia ser o chefe esta noite. Porque esperar? Poderíamos mandar todos embora e fazer isso agora.

Minha imaginação estava correndo desenfreada. Dobrá-la sobre a mesa em que ela está cuidando da contabilidade e lhe mostrar o único número que importa: 22 centímetros. E não é o tamanho do meu sapato. Mas por ela eu tinha mais de 23 com certeza. Eu nunca senti ereções tão duras e sedentas, uma vontade de mergulhar nas águas quentes de uma mulher. E todos esses 23 centímetros, são exatamente o que ela vai ter.

—Vamos ter um contador pronto em apenas alguns minutos mais. — Disse a recepcionista simpática.

—Obrigado. —Eu tinha uma chance em cinco de ser chamado por ela. Ela não tinha me visto chegar ainda, e eu já estava antecipando o choque em seu rosto. Um choque que eu queria ver em primeira mão, quando ela saísse de trás do vidro e me visse frente a frente, depois de todo esse tempo.

E mesmo que tivesse passado meses, parecia como se tivéssemos estado juntos o tempo todo. Nunca separados. Na minha mente, não tínhamos. Eu pensei nela o tempo todo. Alguns dos caras da minha equipe, brincavam que meus devaneios eram perigos para a segurança nacional. Inferno, eles podiam estar certos.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, era em sentir sua vagina apertar meu pau. Em ser bruto. Dando-lhe a melhor foda de sua vida. E ela me dando um bebê.

Eu estava tão selvagem. Estava pronto para ver aqueles quadris curvilíneos, ficarem ainda mais curvilíneos e sentir meus quadris esmagarem por trás dela, durante a gravidez.

Senti minha papelada subir novamente. Droga, isso está acontecendo novamente. Eu estava cansado de tentar pensar sobre beisebol, para afastar o meu pensamento dela. Era um truque consciente, que não podia enganar meu subconsciente, os meus verdadeiros desejos.

Ela e o bebê que ela me daria.

 _Kagome_

Eu podia vê-lo olhando para mim através do vidro. E não apenas vê-lo, eu podia sentir. Tudo nele era tão intenso.

E a minha atração por ele, compartilhava dessa mesma intensidade.

Eu podia sentir minha calcinha umedecendo. Deus, ele nem sabia que eu já o vi e ele estava me reduzindo a uma confusão, de tesão e umidade.

Eu podia ver seu corpo esculpido na sala de espera, com o canto do meu olho. Quando foi a última vez que tivemos um cara com tanta tatuagem, em nosso escritório de imposto de renda? Nunca. Caras como ele, normalmente estão do outro lado da lei, e não precisavam do que tínhamos para oferecer.

Mas não Sesshoumaru. Claro, ele parecia ser cem por cento bad boy, mas no fundo, era apenas um bom rapaz.

Eu tinha ouvido histórias de meu irmão, Koraku. Como os dois tinham lutado nos cantos mais sujos do mundo. Como eles derrubaram caras maus, um após o outro. Não importa quanto o inimigo fosse mal, Sesshoumaru era sempre pior. Maior, mais forte, e mais rápido. O mundo era um lugar mais seguro, por causa do trabalho que ele desempenhou.

Eu ouvi que ele estava voltando para casa, mas pensei que demoraria mais algumas semanas. Que surpresa. Agradável o suficiente para me fazer suar até quase hiperventilar, enquanto tentava me concentrar, na apresentação de uma declaração de pequenas empresas, para o senhor na minha frente. Mas o problema estava bem aí.

Os caras que vinham ao meu escritório eram apenas isso... cavalheiros. Eu precisava de um homem durão. Alguém que não tivesse medo de assumir o controle. De me colocar no meu lugar.

Eu era tímida e reservada, daí a minha escolha de carreira: contabilidade e matemática. Mas ultimamente eu tinha começado a me perguntar, se o meu recato não era apenas por causa dos tipos de homens que eu conheci. Eles não me faziam sentir nada. Trabalhar com eles, era como beber um copo de água. Eles resolvem o problema, mas você esquece tão logo termina.

Mas Sesshoumaru não. Eu sempre lembrava dele. Como poderia esquecer? Como alguma menina em nossa cidade poderia esquecer? Ele nunca parecia se importar com ninguém, exceto com o meu irmão, que foi transferido para a Marinha, na manhã após a formatura do ensino médio.

Nós ouvimos que ele se tornou um fuzileiro em seu primeiro ano. Ele caminhou rápido para o sucesso. Não fiquei surpresa. Eu tinha visto ele e meu irmão no quintal, trabalhando e consertando coisas. Todo mundo sabia que ele tinha um corpo incrível, isso era óbvio, mas havia muito mais. Eu o tinha visto consertar e construir muitas coisas. Pequenos motores, geradores, qualquer coisa que envolvesse mecânica. Ele não parava, até que resolvesse todo o enigma em que estava trabalhando. Ele era implacável.

E era assim que ele estava olhando para mim. Como um animal implacável na perseguição.

E eu não poderia dizer que não gostava. Eu quis durante anos deslizar minhas mãos em seu corpo musculoso. Senti-lo dentro de mim e que me mostrasse como era ter um homem de verdade.

Eu podia ver a nossa recepcionista orientando-o para a sala dos fundos, enquanto eu rapidamente dizia os últimos itens do imposto, que eu estava trabalhando. Merda, ele ficaria com outro contador. Eu fui muito lenta.

Mas ele não se levantou. Ele parecia estar falando algo para ela que então se virou para o casal atrás dele e fez um gesto para eles.

O que ele estava fazendo? Ele veio até aqui por mim?

Eu terminei com meu cliente atual e quase imediatamente apertei a luz no meu receptor.

—Kagome, temos um cara que está solicitando especificamente seus serviços.

—Obrigada, por favor, faça-o entrar.

Solicitando meus serviços? Apresentando-se ao serviço, Senhor.

Meus pensamentos rapidamente se transformaram, para o que isso pode acarretar. Eu podia sentir meu rosto avermelhar. E então ali, bem na minha porta, estava ele.

Mas não por muito tempo. Ele caminhou e sentou-se, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele não disse uma palavra. Só olhou para mim, enquanto seu corpo enorme dominava a área em frente à minha mesa.

Ele estendeu o braço para frente e ofereceu a pasta de papel pardo com os documentos.

Minha mente ficou em branco e minha boca seca. Eu apenas peguei a pasta e voltei a me sentar na minha mesa e comecei a preparar seus impostos.

Eu podia senti-lo olhando para mim. Era como se o calor do seu olhar enviasse raios diretamente através de mim. Como diabos eu focaria em matemática, com um dez perfeito sentado na minha frente?

Suas pernas estavam espalhadas, como se sua virilidade fosse um ser vivo próprio, precisando de ar e espaço para relaxar. E eu adoraria descobri-lo. Haviam rumores pela cidade, mas quem sabia se não eram só lendas urbanas? Eu não duvidava disso... o que parecia nunca acabar bem, para qualquer uma que tentasse.

Respirei fundo e continuei digitando. Seus impostos eram simples, por isso não demorou muito. Levantei-me e dei uma tentativa de sorriso. Um sorriso que mostrava claramente que eu estava abalada.

Devolvi a sua pasta, e em seguida, virei-me para caminhar de volta para minha mesa. Com a mão esquerdo ele segurou meu pulso, me congelando no lugar.

—Tudo terminado. —Eu disse. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, mas não disse nada. Deus, ele era tão sexy.

—Tudo terminado... ou apenas começando.

Virei os quadris tentando me equilibrar. Em parte, por seu agarre e em parte porque meus joelhos foram ficando mais fracos a cada segundo.

—Bem, tudo terminado por hoje. Você pode estimar e pagar trimestralmente este ano ou apenas ano que vem.

—Não falei sobre os impostos. Impostos não me excitam.

Ah não. Aonde isso ia dar? —Eu não tenho certeza se entendi. —Eu podia sentir minhas pernas tremendo, mas seu aperto era tão poderoso que senti que se eu caísse, ele me pegaria, antes que eu tombasse um centímetro.

—Quando você termina?

—Com o seu...

—Hoje. A que horas seu turno acaba?

—Onze. Eu...

—Vou estar lá na frente.

Ele levantou da posição esparramada na cadeira, com apenas a força de suas pernas. Não soltou meu pulso, mas não senti pressão ou um puxão. Ele deve ter um abdômen bem definido, debaixo daquela camisa.

Ele ficou na minha frente. Uma figura imponente, tão grande e amplo, que parecia, que ele estava em cima de mim... assim como eu tinha fantasiado tantas vezes anteriormente.

Então ele me soltou, virou e saiu pela porta.

Eu nunca estive tão excitada em toda a minha vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

 _Kagome_

O resto da tarde eu mal consegui me concentrar no meu trabalho. Todo o meu foco estava em Sesshoumaru.

Minha mente continuava a voltar para quando éramos mais jovens. Quando ele costumava ficar na minha casa. Quando eu costumava correr para o andar de cima e vê-lo da janela. Quando ele praticava esportes com meu irmão, e em seguida, tomava um banho na minha casa. Como eu desejava que ele tivesse apenas me agarrado em um desses momentos e me levado de lá com ele. Sentir seu corpo pressionando contra o meu, a água quente escorrendo pela nossa pele. O pensamento enviou arrepios pela minha espinha.

Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui? E por que agora?

Eu sabia que ele estava para se aposentar, depois de vinte anos de serviço, mas tinha certeza de que ele continuaria mais um pouco para aumentar a sua pensão. Ele tinha apenas trinta e oito anos. A mesma idade que o meu irmão. E eram ambos, fuzileiros e líderes de equipe.

Mas eu nunca o imaginei, como o tipo de cara que voltaria para nossa cidadezinha. Eu pensei que ele continuaria fazendo seu trabalho como fuzileiro por tanto tempo quanto possível, ou talvez se mudasse para a iniciativa privada, no mínimo. Por que ele voltou? E por que ele estava tão focado em falar comigo?

 _Sesshoumaru_

Eu podia sentir meu pulso acelerar, quando o meu relógio marcou 10h59min, um minuto para a hora marcada. Eu tinha caído em alguns lugares difíceis na minha vida, mas isso, parecia como saltar sem paraquedas. Isso era sobre pular ou cair sem paraquedas e um ponto seguro. Eu precisava de um para sobreviver.

Eu peguei um pouco do meu salário de licença não utilizado e investi em um capacete para ela. Na última vez que estive na cidade. Koraku, Kagome e eu estávamos todos saindo e tirei o capacete de Koraku e coloquei na cabeça de Kagome. Eu pude ver como ficou grande para ela, eu fiz uma nota mental da diferença de tamanho. O capacete que comprei para ela, deve ficar perfeito, e a manterá segura. Eu era muito bom com minha moto, mas não queria correr nenhum risco com a minha mulher. Ela ia ter meu bebê afinal de contas. E não apenas um. Uma vez que eu começasse, eu sabia que não haveria como parar com ela.

Eu podia vê-la através do vidro recolhendo suas coisas. Ela estava bem na hora, e em seguida, um filho da puta fez uma mudança de planos. Um homem no átrio puxou uma arma. Porra! Ele ia roubar o lugar, bem na hora de fechar. Eu instintivamente entrei em ação, movendo-me rapidamente em direção à porta.

Mantive meus olhos voltados para o interior iluminado, esperando o momento certo para entrar sem alertá-lo, com os malditos sinos que tinha na porta. Olhei para a esquerda e vi um homem nervoso, batendo a mão no volante e olhando para dentro. O motorista para a fuga. Dois alvos.

A administradora do escritório foi para o cofre e o ladrão a seguiu, virando as costas momentaneamente. Abri a porta ligeiramente, agarrando os sinos na minha mão e deslizei pela entrada. Fechei a porta silenciosamente e caminhei em direção ao homem. Ele havia deixado sua arma em cima do balcão, com pressa para colocar o dinheiro no saco. Não esta noite, idiota.

Calculei um ângulo em seu ponto cego, que me manteve escondido e deixei os trabalhadores longe do perigo. Bati-lhe com força no peito levando-o contra a parede. O impacto o desnorteou. Isso era o que ele conseguia, por tentar roubar um escritório cheio de mulheres. Ele tem sorte de eu não acabar com ele.

Agarrei sua máscara, arranquei-a e coloquei sobre a minha cabeça.

—Chame 911. —Eu disse. —Eu já volto. —Agarrei a bolsa e joguei alguns papéis dentro.

Estendi a mão para a arma e corri pela porta da frente em direção ao carro. O homem foi bloqueado com a queda, mas deve ter percebido que algo não estava certo. Eu era muito grande e rápido, em comparação com o amigo que tinha entrado. Ele pisou fundo no acelerador antes que eu pudesse mergulhar pela janela.

Eu apontei e atirei no seu pneu esquerdo traseiro. Estávamos em um grande shopping Center, com nada além de floresta na estrada. Eu tinha uma chance clara, sem pôr ninguém em perigo. Puxei. O pneu traseiro esquerdo explodiu em um grande estouro e o carro derrapou. Apontei novamente e atirei num segundo pneu. Persegui a pé, abandonando a máscara enquanto corria.

A porta abriu lentamente, quando o homem atordoado tentou rolar para fora. Ele deve ter batido com a cabeça no volante. Agarrei-o pelos pulsos e pressionei o rosto no concreto frio. Tirei as algemas de plástico, que sempre carrego e o algemei. Corri de volta para dentro, para encontrar as meninas ainda um pouco abaladas, mas todas bem.

—Devemos jogá-lo no cofre? No caso dele acordar?

—Se ele acordar, eu estarei aqui. E me enfrentar, é muito pior do que ser preso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Era um pouco depois da meia-noite, quando a polícia terminou de tomar os depoimentos. Eles chegaram rapidamente e demarcaram a cena.

—Bem, isso foi emocionante. —Kagome disse.

—A excitação só está começando. —Eu disse.

Kagome corou, e sua inocência trouxe de volta a minha excitação.

—Você não acha que está muito tarde?

—Você está trabalhando no segundo turno durante toda a semana?

—Sim.

—Então não.

Um sorriso surge em seus lábios. Merda, ela parece tão atraente e bonita ao mesmo tempo.

—Mas e você? Não tem coisas para fazer?

—Só estar aqui com você.

—Eu vou ficar bem, Sesshoumaru. A polícia tem tudo sob controle agora. Eu não preciso de qualquer proteção.

—Você pode não precisar de qualquer proteção, mas, eu quero protegê-la. —Ela apenas me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

—Obrigada. —Ela disse enquanto se inclinava e me beijava na bochecha.

Droga, senti meu pau contrair e meu braço tremeu. A eletricidade de sua boca contra a minha pele, era a chave que me ligava em um milhão de watts. Eu senti arrepios.

—Você está quente.

—Deve ser por toda a corrida.

—Ok, Sr. Herói. O que você tem em mente?

—Um passeio até alto da colina, fora da cidade.

—Você se refere aquele lugar?

—É tranquilo, isolado, e um bom lugar para conversar... não apenas para ficar fora.

Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

—Vou deixá-la em casa. Palavra de escoteiro.

—Não quer dizer palavra de fuzileiro?

Eu sorri.

—Porque você não é definitivamente um menino, você é um homem. E um homem, que eu ficaria feliz em acompanhar para qualquer lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

 _Kagome_

Sesshoumaru me ajudou a descer da moto. O passeio até o alto da colina foi incrível. Parecia um parque de diversões, e todo o tempo, eu tinha meus braços em volta de sua cintura, incrivelmente musculosa.

Ele tinha conduzido devagar. Notei e apreciei. Havia tantas curvas, que foi emocionante, mas teria sido emocionante ver tinta secar, se eu estivesse fazendo isso com ele.

Ele parou perto de um banco e fez sinal para eu acompanhá-lo. Fui e sentei ao lado dele. Ele pegou meu capacete, para que eu não tivesse que segurá-lo, enquanto nós falamos sobre o que ele tinha em mente.

—Noite legal.

—Com certeza é. —Eu disse.

—Bela noite para estar vivo. Para se sentir vivo.

Oh. Talvez seja isso do que se tratava. Talvez ele tivesse estado por um triz em uma missão e isso tinha mudado sua perspectiva sobre as coisas. Independentemente, eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber.

—Não é toda noite?

—Há uma grande diferença. —Disse ele.

—E o que determina isso?

Ele estava olhando para a vista, mas, em seguida, sua cabeça virou lentamente, até que seus olhos encontraram os meus.

—Depende de com quem, você passa suas noites.

Meu Deus! Minha mente disparou para todas as coisas más que eu tinha fantasiado. Montá-lo. Ele me possuindo no quarto. Todas as coisas que eu desejava, mas que nunca aconteceriam. Ele não faria um movimento na irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo. Era muito clichê, e eles trabalharam juntos. Protegeram nosso país juntos. Isso poria em risco, mais do que apenas nós. Mas minha mente estava preenchendo os espaços em branco, muito rapidamente. Ele nem tinha tecnicamente sequer manifestado interesse.

—Faz. —Eu disse.

—Você está gostando de sua noite até agora?

—Fora o cara, com a arma tentando roubar um escritório de contabilidade... sim. —Eu queria aliviar o clima um pouco. A tensão estava ficando muito densa.

—Estou falando sério. Você está desfrutando deste momento?

—Claro que estou.

—Então, vamos torná-lo ainda mais agradável.

Ele se inclinou para mim e meu corpo congelou. Senti seus lábios nos meus, enquanto seus dedos faziam o caminho, através da parte de trás do meu cabelo, me pressionando contra ele.

Respirei fundo e beijei-o também. Com cada nervo. Com cada parte do meu corpo em chamas. Eu podia sentir minha boceta doer por ele. Meu primeiro pensamento foi de saltar em cima dele e beijá-lo tão apaixonadamente, como ele tinha feito.

Sua boca era tão boa. Sua língua rodou na minha boca encontrando cada canto. Suas mãos eram ásperas e masculinas. Seu aperto era firme. Eu podia senti-lo me possuir. Ele estava totalmente no controle. Não havia nada a fazer, a não ser me submeter. Submeter-me a ele, e aos meus próprios desejos.

E então, por alguma razão, essa maldição, conhecida como lógica surgiu.

—Não devemos fazer isso. —Eu me afastei e me levantei. —Vou chamar um táxi. Você não tem que me levar de volta.

—Kagome. —Ele disse. —Você está bem?

—Sim, sim, sim. Você sabe, é só que, bem com toda a emoção no trabalho e tal. E obrigada por cuidar disso. Mesmo. Eu aprecio isso, você sabe.

Ele estendeu a mão e colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios, para me silenciar.

—Está tudo bem, mas não vou chamar um táxi. Vou levá-la de volta para seu carro, ou para casa. Sua escolha.

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo.

—Realmente, está tudo bem, eu posso chamar...

Ele agarrou meu pulso e baixou lentamente, pegando o telefone que eu tinha em minha mão.

—Você não vai chamar um táxi. Vou te levar onde você queira ir. Me certificando de que você chegue lá sã e salva. Nenhum se, e ou, mas, sobre isso. Entendeu?

Ele estava no comando, e eu gostei. Estava feliz que ele não recuou, mas vamos lá... eu esperava que isso fosse uma opção, sendo o tipo de homem que ele era? Nem um pouco.

—Sim.

—Sim, o que?

—Sim, eu entendo.

Sim, eu entendo que você tem um pau enorme e que deseja colocá-lo em mim, tanto quanto eu quero que você faça isso.

Sim eu entendo que poderíamos ficar nus e foder, em dois minutos aqui e agora.

Sim, eu entendo que nós faríamos lindos bebês juntos e você poderia me proteger e me amar para sempre e eu seria a garota mais sortuda na face da terra.

O que deu em mim?

Eu estava ficando velha, chegando nos trinta agora, e não poderia mentir para mim mesma... o desejo de ter um bebê, estava ficando mais e mais forte. Meu maior problema era o meu desejo zero pelos caras que viviam na minha área, e meu desejo total por um cara, que estava correndo pelo mundo. Em todos os lugares, menos aqui.

Exceto agora. Aqui ao meu lado. E ele me queria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Parei em sua casa e saí da minha moto. Ofereci-lhe a mão, que ela aceitou. Maldição, isso parecia muito bom, e realmente certo.

Ela disse que poderia ser deixada em casa. Pois hoje era o dia do carro de outra pessoa, de modo que ela estaria indo de carona para o trabalho.

Eu dirigi tão devagar quanto podia, voltando para a sua casa. Gostei da forma como ela ficava atrás de mim na moto. O jeito que ela me abraçou apertado nas curvas. A forma como os nossos corpos se movia juntos. Eu só podia imaginar, como se traduziria essa sincronia no quarto... ou na mesa da cozinha... ou no chuveiro... ou em qualquer lugar.

—Acho que vou ficar bem a partir daqui. —Ela sorriu.

—Nunca se sabe. —Eu disse. —Tem pelo menos 9 metros para andar. Muita coisa poderia acontecer.

—Muita coisa poderia acontecer. Mas não vai. —Ela fez uma pausa. — Você está bem? O que deu em você?

Nada comparado com o que vai acontecer com você.

—Nada deu em mim.

—É como se você tivesse ido para a batalha, visto sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, e agora quer fazer um mini você antes que algo mais aconteça.

—Você acha que eu estou desesperado para ter um bebê? —Eu disse com um pouco de raiva. —Acha que eu estou apenas procurando por um buraco e um batimento cardíaco? É isso que acha? —Minhas palavras eram vulgares, mas ela tinha que saber que me ofendeu. Ela ofendeu a minha escolha, e minha escolha era ela.

Ainda sem resposta.

Cheguei mais perto.

—Sabe o que eu levo comigo em cada operação? Em cada missão? O que eu mantenho no bolso no meu peito?

Nada.

—Sabe? —Enfiei a mão na carteira e entreguei para ela.

—Quando eu não tenho um casaco eu a coloco cuidadosamente na minha carteira e minha carteira está sempre em meu bolso frontal, atormentando o meu desejo por você.

Ela olhou para a foto e vi um fluxo de lágrimas em seu rosto. Era uma foto nossa. Seu irmão que tirou, quando estivemos em casa de licença. Todos nós tínhamos passado o fim de semana juntos, caminhando, acampando e pescando. Era uma das minhas melhores lembranças. Estávamos em um lago, com nossas roupas de banho. Pouco antes de Koraku tirar a foto, eu fazia cócegas em suas costelas. Nós dois estávamos rindo, tendo um grande momento. Era a minha foto favorita. Por quê? Porque ela estava nela. Apenas nós dois.

E na minha mente, seu irmão conseguiu capturar esse momento nosso. Foi alguns anos atrás, mas parecia que foi ontem. A memória era clara e vívida na minha mente.

Abaixei-me e coloquei o polegar e o dedo indicador para pegar seu queixo. Levantei sua cabeça delicadamente, até que seu olhar encontrou o meu.

—Isso não é um impulso, ou uma coisa de momento. Algum desejo noturno. Isto é real e tem sido por um longo tempo. Talvez estivéssemos separados, mas em nossos pensamentos, sempre estivemos juntos. Sempre. Eu sei disso e você sabe também.

Eu podia ver seus lábios tremer e mais lágrimas surgirem.

—Eu não quero ninguém além de você. Sempre foi você. Sempre foi e sempre será.

Ela engoliu em seco.

—Eu sei que isto é realmente súbito, mas estou cansado de esconder. Cansado de negar a mim mesmo, e a você. Negar a nós dois.

Ela apenas olhou para mim. —Sesshoumaru. —Ela sussurrou.

—Eu estou bem aqui. Sempre estive, mesmo quando eu não estava.

Inclinei-me para mais perto. Ela tinha um cheiro incrível. O cabelo dela era tão suave e bonito. Ela era a mulher perfeita, e não havia nada, que me impediria de fazê-la minha. Meu pau estava tão duro que doía.

—Porque agora? E por que tão de repente?

—Nunca foi o momento certo. Eu estava fora protegendo o país. Estava no caminho do perigo. Isso não teria sido certo. Mas não mais. Agora sou apenas seu. Posso ir e vir quando eu quiser. Não tenho que proteger o país nas linhas de frente. Eu estou pronto para proteger outra coisa. Nós.

—Mas você tem que voltar.

Eu sabia que ela queria a mesma coisa que eu. Agora que ela estava fazendo objeções de última hora, eu sabia que tudo que eu tinha que fazer, era apenas dizer-lhe a verdade e suas preocupações iriam embora.

—Eu não tenho que voltar. Não mais.

—O que você quer dizer?

—Eu me aposentei. Para sempre. Eu precisava. Não podia esperar mais. Eu tinha que estar com você.

—Você se aposentou por mim?

—Por nós.

—Meu Deus. Eu sabia que já tinha o tempo necessário para isso, mas não tinha ideia, de que você faria logo agora, mas era uma possibilidade.

—Eu não podia suportar mais um segundo longe de você.

—Isso é loucura.

—Talvez para você, mas eu sempre soube que era o certo.

—Sesshoumaru, mas você nunca demonstrou ou disse que estava interessado, ou qualquer coisa. Eu sempre fui apenas a irmãzinha de Koraku.

—Exatamente. E essa era uma linha que eu não atravessaria.

—Mas nada mudou. Ele ainda está aí. Ele ainda é seu melhor amigo.

—Ele ainda está aí, e ele ainda é meu melhor amigo. A minha ligação com ele é forte, como sempre foi, mas é a minha conexão com você, que é de outro mundo. A situação mais incrível, está bem na minha frente. Aqui e agora. Você me conhece. Sabe que eu não hesito. Quando sei o que quero, eu vou atrás. E não olho para trás. Nunca.

—Mas isso poderia causar problemas entre nós três.

—Quando foi que tivemos algum problema? Quando?

Eu podia vê-la pensar. Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo, mas ainda assim, eu estava feliz, que ela estava passando por todas as etapas agora. Vamos tirar todas as objeções do caminho. É claro que não havia nenhuma.

—Acho que você está certo.

—E você sabe no que mais estou certo? Nós.

—Como eu sei que você não está apenas com tesão?

—Acredite em mim, eu estou com mais tesão do que já estive. Mas só estou com tesão por você, Kagome. Só tenho olhos para você. Quero transar com você? Absolutamente! Eu quero tanto estar dentro de você, que está me matando. Mas é mais do que apenas isso. É mais do que apenas o aspecto físico. Eu penso em você o tempo todo. Penso em você e nas coisas que eu quero fazer para você e com você, isso me consome. E isso já têm anos.

Inclinei-me para mais perto.

—Eu não estive com uma mulher há anos. Sem besteira. Eu nem sequer as notei. Meus pensamentos são consumidos por nós. Com o momento, em que eu seria capaz de dizer exatamente o que eu estou dizendo agora.

Ouvi sua respiração, como se ela tivesse prendendo a respiração o tempo todo. Isso foi seguido por um inalar ainda mais profundo.

—Eu me masturbei pensando em você em mais países, do que a maioria das pessoas vão conhecer em suas vidas. Mansões em Mônaco, buracos de merda na Síria. Eu sei que parece nojento, mas é a mais pura verdade. Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto. Eu devia ter lhe contado antes. Deveria ter sido honesto com você. Lamento isso mais do que qualquer coisa.

—Eu lamento muito. Não por você. Eu. Nós. Eu não fui honesta comigo mesma também. Eu deveria ter dito a você como me sentia.

—Sem mais arrependimentos. —Eu disse.

—Agora sabemos. E agora nós cresceremos, juntos. Nós dois. E em breve, nós três. —Coloquei minha mão em seu estômago.

—Sei que parece loucura, quero dizer, nem sequer estamos juntos ainda, mas eu quero um filho, com você. Uma criança aqui. —Eu disse, esfregando minha mão em um movimento circular, sobre seu estômago.

—Tão rápido, Sesshoumaru?

—Não é rápido. Temos enrolado isso, por anos.

—Isso é exatamente com o que eu estou preocupada. Não há como voltar atrás, se formos por este caminho.

—Essa é a parte que eu mais gosto. É só ir para frente. Não existe um plano B. Eu nunca precisei de um e com certeza não preciso de um agora.

—Mas e eu?

—Eu vou cuidar de você, protegê-la, você e nosso filho.

—Como exatamente?

—Primeiro de tudo, olhe para o que já aconteceu esta noite. Você viu como eu lidei rápido com isso.

—E o dinheiro? Quer dizer, eu teria que sair do meu emprego, ou tirar uma licença, pelo menos.

—Bom. Saia. Eu quero você em casa com nosso filho. À moda antiga.

—Mas e se isso não for o que eu quero?

—Eu sei que você quer, mas se decidir que não, então vou apoiar a sua decisão de trabalhar novamente. Vou estar com você cem por cento.

Ela inclinou a cabeça inquisitivamente e fechou um pouco seus olhos. — Você tem certeza disso?

—Muita certeza. Mas você não vai precisar. Vou ter uma pensão da Marinha a cada mês, e vou trabalhar de novo.

—Que trabalho?

—Você está brincando comigo? Empresas estão aparecendo a torto e à direito, para me contratar para o trabalho de segurança. E o dinheiro é muito bom.

—Não será perigoso? Isso seria uma boa decisão para o pai de um recém-nascido?

—Líder de equipe. Eu posso fazer tudo, sem realmente fazer, ou colocar o nosso futuro em perigo.

Droga, eu queria beijá-la. Parte de mim não gostava de todas estas perguntas, mas eu admirava sua lógica, em um momento tão emocional. Eu era um trem desgovernado, vindo em velocidade máxima e ela manteve o curso.

—E você vem planejando isso por quanto tempo?

—Meses. Os aspectos financeiros e logísticos, pelo menos. Meus sentimentos? Eles sempre estiveram lá.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para a entrada da frente.

—Se você não quer isso, diga-me. Diga-me para ir. Mas se fizer isso, vai estar mentindo para si mesma, e perdendo, o que seria a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você. Mas se quiser que eu vá, é só dizer.

Ela rapidamente se virou na minha direção, parando um momento antes de falar.

—Você sabe que eu não quero que vá.

Eu me inclinei e beijei-a com força. Seus lábios se separaram facilmente e senti a sua mão pelos meus músculos, seguindo em direção as minhas costas. Com uma mão movi seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Abaixei-me e com a outra mão agarrei a bunda gostosa dela, com força. Eu podia senti-la ficar nas pontas dos pés.

Eu me inclinei para trás. —E é assim, que eu provo que você é minha. E que eu quero que todos saibam que você é minha. Eu vou te reivindicar. Eu serei seu dono. E vou enchê-la com o meu sêmen até que você esteja grávida do nosso filho.

Ela respirou fundo.

—É isso. E acabou. Não há mais nada. Ninguém mais. Só nós e as vidas que criarmos juntos. Quero te carregar e te levar para dentro agora e fodê-la tão devagar e tão duro, que não poderá sequer sair da cama amanhã, para avisar que está doente. Fazer você se lembrar por que está viva. Enchê-la com o meu sêmen, que você vai engravidar de trigêmeos.

—Aaah. —Ela gemeu.

—E vou continuar transando com você esta noite, amanhã, no dia seguinte, na semana seguinte, no mês seguinte, no próximo ano, e para sempre. Rápido e duro. Lento e macio. Estocadas profundas e rasas. Quero beijar cada centímetro seu. Consumi-la, como você consume meus pensamentos.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e exalou pelo nariz, com os braços tremendo em volta de mim.

—O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, bonita?

—Sim, por favor. Sim, sim, sim!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

 _Kagome_

Merda, isso foi tão rápido. Inesperado.

A mãe de seu filho?

Sua mulher para sempre?

Eu queria ouvir essas palavras há muito, muito tempo, mas tinha desistido. Ele teve muitas chances, mas pensei que seria só a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Que a nossa relação nunca poderia crescer, além disso.

Mas as coisas mudaram. Ele realmente tinha desistido de tudo para ficar comigo. Aqui e agora. E eu não podia mentir, queria ele aqui e agora também. Possuindo-me.

Eu sabia que ele estava duro. Podia ver e sentir, quando ele se inclinou contra mim. Caramba, isso era tão bom, pressionado contra o meu corpo. Sabendo o que eu estava fazendo com este homem guerreiro. Querendo saber como seria a sensação dele dentro de mim, isso estava me enlouquecendo.

Será que isso vai funcionar? Isso poderia funcionar? Posso realmente ser tudo o que ele quer?

Eu já podia ver. Crianças, um cão ou dois, uma cerca branca. E claro, o garanhão alfa, que estava bem aqui na minha frente, oferecendo tudo para mim. Eu e apenas eu.

Eu sabia agora, que senti sua boca contra a minha, que não havia como voltar atrás. A lógica que se dane.

—Nós vamos dar um passeio amanhã, quando você sair. Um passeio adequado na minha moto.

—Para onde?

—Você quer saber? Esse é o meu segredo, mas posso dizer-lhe isto. É o nosso primeiro encontro oficial. Vou te mostrar como você é especial. Tratá-la como se fosse minha mulher, porque você é a minha mulher. Não apenas a irmãzinha do meu amigo. Esses dias acabaram. Você está crescida e é toda minha.

Ele passou a mão na minha barriga novamente.

—E nós vamos fazer uma vida juntos.

Eu apenas sorri.

—Mas está ficando tarde, e tanto quanto eu quero entrar com você agora e desencadear uma paixão louca, em mais maneiras do que posso contar, sei que a hora não é boa. Não até depois de amanhã. Vamos fazer tudo direitinho. Vamos começar isso lindamente, de uma maneira especial, para que nós dois possamos lembrar.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

—Vejo você amanhã, depois de seu turno.

Balancei a cabeça novamente. Apenas olhando ele ir embora.

Era tão sexy, o modo como ele jogou a perna sobre a moto. Quando deslizou seu capacete, ele parecia tão elegante e perfeito. Era como se ele fosse um guerreiro futurista, ou um Deus do sexo, enviado para me agradar. E por favor, que ele agrade. Suas palavras. Seu toque. Sua paixão. Eu não podia esperar até amanhã.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

 _Kagome_

—Às três horas? —Koraku perguntou.

—Sim. Assim que eu terminar aqui.

—Onde ele vai te levar?

—É uma surpresa.

—Tudo nele é uma surpresa. Sempre foi, sempre será.

—Talvez, essa seja uma das razões pelas quais eu gosto dele.

Koraku apenas olhou para longe, apertando os olhos.

Ele tinha insistido em uma chamada de vídeo, logo que eu contei a ele. Ele estava em Deus sabe onde, fazendo algo, que certamente estava além de ultrassecreto, mas ele encontrou uma maneira de chegar a um computador. Eu estava no meu último intervalo do dia. Eu tinha quinze minutos.

O olhar do meu irmão mais velho voltou para a tela.

—E você tem certeza de que quer fazer isto?

—Sim, eu tenho certeza Koraku. Com o que você está preocupado?

—Você realmente quer saber?

—Claro. Eu sou uma mulher adulta. Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

—O mundo não está ficando mais seguro, irmã.

—Ok, mas de volta ao ponto. Quais são as suas preocupações com Sesshoumaru?

—Na verdade... eu não tenho nenhuma preocupação com ele.

—Mesmo? Isso foi fácil. —Claro que eu poderia tomar minhas próprias decisões, e tomaria, mas era bom ouvir isso dele.

—Bem, não é assim tão fácil. Quero dizer, ele é um pouco grosseiro, às vezes. Um pouco imprevisível. Navega pelo mar da intranquilidade.

—Continue, você está me excitando.

—Muita informação, ok?

—Desculpe, mas realmente, Koraku. Essa coisa toda soa divertida e emocionante. Eu poderia usar um pouco disso na minha vida chata de contadora.

—Isso é o que me assusta. Você terá uma montanha-russa emocional. A questão é, você pode aguentar? Não é fácil manter-se com ele. Inferno, eu quase não posso, e sou o melhor no que faço.

—Como eu disse, tudo isso está me deixando mais excitada por ele.

—Irmã, eu sei. E vou ser honesto. Eu vi a maneira como vocês dois se olham. Tenho visto isso há anos. A questão nunca foi se esse momento chegaria ou não. A questão era quando. Acho que é apenas uma daquelas coisas. Não importa o quanto você se prepare para isso, você ainda não está totalmente pronto, para quando isso finalmente chegar.

—Você vai ficar bem com isso?

—Mais do que bem. Não há ninguém com quem eu prefira que você esteja, do que ele.

—Isso é um pouco surpreendente.

—Esse cara vai lutar por você com unhas e dentes. Ele protegerá você até a morte. Ele é apaixonado por tudo que faz, e ele pode ser parecido com um diabinho, e talvez ele seja, mas com certeza ele tem um coração de ouro, por baixo de tudo. Debaixo de todas essas tatuagens. Uma vez que o conheça, ele vai fazer qualquer coisa por você.

—E nós já temos uma história também.

—Exatamente. É por isso, que sei que você está em boas mãos.

—Bem, isso é bom de ouvir.

Koraku apenas sorriu. —Ok, irmã. Eu tenho que correr. O dever me chama. Obrigado por me avisar. Eu estou feliz que descobri desta forma, mais ou menos.

—Koraku... o que quer dizer, mais ou menos?

O sorriso de meu irmão aumentou exponencialmente.

—Ele me perguntou há alguns meses. Antes de decidir se aposentar. Disse que queria ter certeza que eu estava bem com isso, antes que ele se aproximasse de você. Antes que ele desistisse da carreira. Eu pensei sobre isso e dei-lhe a minha bênção. É claro que, após isso, ele me disse que apreciava, mas que realmente não se importava. Ele já tinha cuidado da papelada. Ele ia para você e não se importava com o que os outros pensassem. Tudo o que importava era você.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Eu cuidadosamente misturei os legumes e o filé no fogão de acampamento. Arranjei-o em um prato, e em seguida, fiz o mesmo com a minha porção.

—Este é um acampamento gourmet? —Ela perguntou.

—O Four Seasons por quatro temporadas. —Eu disse.

—Estou impressionada.

—Uma coisa que aprendi ao longo dos anos, foi como cozinhar em qualquer lugar. Eu já gostava por natureza, mas quando me vi vivendo nela por dias, isso levou as coisas para um nível totalmente novo.

Ela virou e espetou o garfo nos legumes. Cutucou um e o segurou até minha boca. Peguei-o e mastiguei rapidamente. Eu queria terminar tão rápido quanto podia, para que eu pudesse beijá-la. E isso foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

—Minha vez. —Eu disse, devolvendo o favor.

—É delicioso, Sesshoumaru. Agora eu estou muito, muito impressionada.

—Espere até que você morda seu filé. —Ela sorriu.

—E eu vou morder você depois.

—Então você gosta de morder?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

—Acho que você vai ter que esperar para ver.

—O suspense está me matando. —Ela disse enquanto piscava para mim.

O suspense estava me matando também. Eu a tinha pego na minha moto e a trouxe para cá, uma área de deserto isolada. Era tarde da noite, e podíamos ouvir alguns coiotes à distância, mas não era nada para se preocupar. Eu estava aqui para protegê-la, e além disso, todos estavam no outro lado do lago. Com vista para o lago, que brilhava nos olhos dela. Seus grandes e belos olhos.

Nós nos aconchegamos no cobertor. O cheiro de pinhas ao nosso redor. Revezamos alimentando um ao outro. Eu queria atingir a pontuação máxima nesses primeiros encontros.

Por mais que eu a quisesse, e meu pau me lembrava disso constantemente, eu estava perdido no momento. Tudo era absolutamente perfeito. O mais importante, era a companhia. Tudo ao redor era perfeito, a refeição perfeita, e foi a companhia que fez isso. E era ela. Sem ela, isso não teria significado nada. Ela fez isso significar tudo.

Eu queria mostrar a Kagome que a merecia.

Eu queria mostrar a ela, como seria ser minha mulher.

Eu queria dar-lhe um vislumbre do meu lado romântico, que ela nunca tinha visto. Um lado que era só para ela.

E acima de tudo, eu queria mostrar a ela, que poderia ser um provedor e um bom pai. Um pai para o bebê que eu tanto queria com ela. Querer era a palavra errada. Era uma necessidade. Um apelo animalesco vindo do fundo do meu ser. Um desejo insaciável que só ela poderia realizar.

 _Kagome_

A maneira como ele me ouviu tão atentamente, me fez sentir como se tudo o que eu disse, fosse tão interessante e emocionante. Eu sempre pensei que vivia uma vida um pouco chata, mas ele tinha sido capaz de ver os detalhes mais requintados. Ele havia entendido o significado. Ele nunca me interrompeu uma vez sequer. Realmente me fez sentir especial, apreciada, e mais interessante como pessoa. Minha autoestima estava nas alturas. Só de estar perto dele, já me sentia tão bem, tão quente por dentro. Tão feliz apenas sendo eu mesma.

E ele olhava tão profundamente em meus olhos o tempo todo. Nunca reclamando que o meu olhar, alternava entre seus belos olhos, o lago, ou claro, seu corpo sexy. A forma como suas tatuagens apareciam por debaixo de sua camiseta branca, me excitava mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

Deus, como é que uma menina tem tanta sorte? Eu estava com medo de toda essa sorte, ao pegar Sesshoumaru. Era como um conto de fadas e eu não queria acordar.

O ar frio da noite no meu rosto, foi refrescante enquanto dirigíamos de volta para a minha casa. Acho que meu carro teria que passar outra noite no estacionamento do trabalho. De repente, eu tinha meu próprio bad boy para me levar para todos os lugares. E não um carro velho, usado, me levando do ponto A ao ponto B. Não mais. Em sua moto eu sentia o asfalto debaixo de mim. Era algo pequeno, que eu nunca tinha notado e apreciado. Mas todas as pequenas coisas pareciam maiores com ele. Eu gosto da forma como eu ficava em sua moto. O poder, a vibração, o movimento. Mas é claro, que tudo o que eu podia pensar, era como eu ficaria com ele. Sentir a sua força bruta e tudo o que ela traria.

A curva lenta que ele fez quando viramos, levou minha mente diretamente para o quarto. Como seus quadris habilmente se moveriam entre as minhas curvas. Como ele iria alternar velocidade e nunca perder uma batida. Eu já estava tão excitada e ainda estávamos em sua moto. Eu seria como uma cachoeira quando sentisse sua pele na minha.

Quando paramos na frente da minha casa, ele estacionou a moto e me ajudou a sair quase que imediatamente. Nossos capacetes saíram e nossas bocas colidiram instantaneamente. Eu podia sentir sua língua trabalhando as curvas tão perfeitamente, quanto ele tinha feito com a moto. Mas essas eram as curvas da minha boca. E o copo de vinho que ele tinha me dado aumentou o prazer.

Ele insistiu em não beber, já que ele estava dirigindo. Eu admirava sua contenção, e isso estava rendendo frutos agora. Notei o leve sabor da carne em sua boca, com o vinho na minha. Foi como um afrodisíaco de prazeres culinários.

Era claro como ele queria que a noite acabasse. E os meus pensamentos eram iguais os dele.

Ele lentamente se afastou e colocou dois dedos entre os nossos rostos.

—Se estes dedos deslizarem pelo seu umbigo, até sua calcinha e sua boceta, eles ficariam cobertos com sua umidade? —Ele perguntou com sua voz grave.

Isso soou mais como uma promessa de que ele já sabia o que encontraria, do que uma pergunta.

—O que você acha? —Eu disse. O vinho estava me dando coragem, e sua masculinidade, me dando força para ser a mulher que eu queria ser, na presença de um homem que exalava uma verdadeira força.

—Acho que você vai me mostrar agora. —Ele disse, estendendo a mão e agarrando a minha, elevando-a e envolvendo seus dedos dentro de meu aperto.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei em seus olhos. Seu olhar era selvagem. Quente.

Levei seus dedos para o meu peito e lentamente comecei a descer pelo meu corpo. Cheguei ao topo da linha da minha calcinha e parei.

—Mais abaixo. —Ele disse.

Enfiei a mão na minha calcinha, encontrando minhas dobras. Sua mão ainda por cima da minha.

Ele colocou seu dedo indicador e médio em cima do meu e começou a fazer um movimento circular sobre o meu clitóris inchado. Eu estava rezando para que ele deslizasse pelos nossos dedos, para que eu pudesse gozar ali mesmo.

Mas ele não fez. Ele prolongaria isso. Torturando e me provocando, permitindo-me absorver até a última gota de prazer, da nossa primeira experiência.

Ele começou a esfregar lentamente, em um círculo. Em seguida, alternou entre círculos e traços pelas minhas dobras. Sua velocidade acelerando gradualmente.

—Como está?

—Incrível. —Gemi.

—O que é incrível?

—Seus dedos.

—Você quer dizer os nossos dedos na sua boceta. Diga.

—Nossos dedos em minha boceta são incríveis.

Eu estava lutando com todas as minhas forças para gozar.

—Sesshoumaru. —Eu disse.

—Eu estou bem aqui.

—O que você quer?

Ele sorriu.

—Eu quero enfiar estes dedos profundamente dentro de você e ver os seus olhos revirarem em sua cabeça e seus joelhos se dobrarem enquanto você goza.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

—Faça isso, por favor.

—Não.

—Não? —Debilmente gemi.

—Não, porque eu sei o que você mais quer, e vou lhe dizer. Você quer que eu a pegue, leve-a para dentro, e foda o meu pau enorme no fundo da sua bocetinha apertada. E continue bombeando até que eu exploda dentro de você e a encha com meu sêmen, até que esteja tão cheia de minha semente, que sua boceta vai gotejar. Então sua boceta me beberá como um oásis no deserto. E em seguida, seu corpo levará meu presente e o transformará em nosso primeiro bebê.

—Sim. Sim, é isso que eu quero. —Gemi entre respirações curtas e rasas.

Quando minha cabeça inclinou para trás, ele empurrou nossos dedos dentro de mim, encontrando o meu ponto G e minha excitação explodiu. Ele colocou uma mão nas minhas costas e deixou a outra dentro da minha calcinha. Ele me segurou em seus braços. Nossos dedos ainda dentro de mim, meu corpo ainda convulsionando, enquanto ele me levava até a porta da frente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX**

 _Kagome_

Minha mão livre se atrapalhou com as chaves no bolso. Os dedos da outra mão ainda dentro de mim. Isso foi muito além da minha maior fantasia, e nós ainda nem entramos.

Ele me carregou pela porta e a fechou com um chute. Ele estava se movendo muito rápido e eu me perdi. Deu alguns passos para dentro e me jogou no sofá da sala. Eu bati nas almofadas e fiquei ali. Olhando para ele.

Ele lentamente se moveu sem tirar os olhos de mim. Trancou a porta atrás dele.

Tomou a mão que estava dentro de mim e colocou os dois dedos profundamente em sua boca. Ele lentamente puxou-os.

—Você tem um gosto tão delicioso, assim como eu imaginava.

Meu Deus. Ele já tinha fantasiado sobre me saborear. E agora o resto de suas fantasias estava prestes a ganhar vida, em tempo real. Eu não podia esperar.

Ele ficou lá ainda olhando para mim. Eu estava jogada no sofá. Com um orgasmo, e querendo mais uns cem.

Ele se inclinou e pegou sua camisa, puxando-a por sobre a cabeça. Quando a camisa saiu, ele ainda estava olhando para mim.

Mas meus olhos desceram. Foram para o V perfeito em seu abdômen, mostrando o espécime impecável de homem que ele era.

E ele estava bem na minha frente. Pronto para mim. Lambendo os dedos com o meu gozo. Ele estava duro, gostoso e com tesão... e tudo por minha causa.

Ele era mais do que um homem poderoso. Física e mentalmente. Mas o poder que eu senti, sabendo que eu estava transformando-o em uma besta selvagem, me fez sentir muito mais poderosa. A maneira como ele perdeu o controle, só por mim. A maneira que a visão do meu corpo deixou seu pau duro, minha boceta pronta para abraçar a sua ereção e seguir suas ordens.

—Este é o momento que eu estava esperando. —Ele disse. —Pensei sobre este momento milhares de vezes. Me masturbei furiosamente, pensando em você, bem assim, diante de mim, mais vezes do que me lembro. E era sempre bom, mas nunca poderia se comparar a isso. A realidade. Você, aqui na minha frente. Pronta e esperando no sofá. Pronta para eu levá-la. Tomá-la, fazê-la minha, tê-la, devorá-la, possuí-la. Fazer você perceber, que nunca soube o que esteve perdendo e saber como as coisas serão de agora em diante.

Suas palavras foram me empurrando para a beira de gozar novamente. Era como uma obra de arte. Seu corpo era uma obra-prima aos meus olhos e suas palavras eram música para os meus ouvidos. Seu cheiro era inebriante. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do outro lado da sala. Tudo o que restava era prová-lo novamente. Tocá-lo novamente.

—Eu quero você. —Eu disse.

—E você vai me ter, mas primeiro vou aproveitar este momento. Imprimilo em minha mente para sempre. —Ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça para frente. Então ele inalou profundamente pela boca. Sua cabeça se ergueu. Em seguida, abaixou novamente. Seus olhos se abriram dessa vez. Eu estava abaixo dele, mas sua cabeça estava inclinada, fazendo com que ele tivesse que olhar para mim.

Eu já tinha visto esse olhar antes, mas nunca em humanos. Era tão claro, tão animalesco. Era puro Animal Planet . Ele era um lobo e eu era seu alvo. O lobo olhando para a sua refeição, pouco antes de pular para o ataque. Para a destruição.

Deus, eu queria que ele me destruísse. Que me jogasse, virasse, espancasse, estapeasse. O suspense estava me matando. Eu já sabia que estaria usando camisa de gola alta por semanas, apenas pela maneira como ele olhava para mim. Como eu ficaria cheia de chupões, e quanto eu adoraria cada segundo disso.

Mas ele não era o único animal. Minha boceta estava louca por ele. Clamava para ele vir. E comer. Para afundar a cabeça entre as pernas e mostrarme o prazer, que eu nunca soube ser possível.

—Toque-se. Agora.

Deslizei minhas mãos entre as minhas pernas e esfreguei minha calça, sobre a minha boceta.

—Com as mãos dentro da calça.

Minha mão disparou para cima e para baixo. Meus dedos rapidamente de volta para o meu clitóris inchado. Meu corpo tremia com ansiedade.

Ele assistia. Chutando suas botas, desfazendo o cinto e tirando sua calça, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele ficou ali de cueca boxer, segurando o cinto de couro. Que estava meio pendurado em direção ao chão.

Seus ombros eram tão largos. Tão amplos. Tão maciços. Ele era um deus grego. Uma escultura. Me esfreguei mais rápido e mais forte.

—Chega. Você está pronta para ser possuída?

—Estou pronta. —Gemi.

—Então é aqui que eu entro em ação, porra. —Ele disse. E deu dois passos e mergulhou no sofá.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Arrastei sua calça para baixo, trazendo a calcinha junto. Joguei-as longe e levantei seus tornozelos até os meus ombros. Inclinei meu corpo, tirando minha cueca e joguei contra a parede.

—Eu poderia olhar para essa obra de arte durante todo o dia. Esta rosa e inchada obra de arte latejante.

Eu sorvi uma respiração.

—Mas não vou, porque eu prefiro destruí-la.

Soltei meu agarre das suas costas e inclinei para seus quadris perfeitos. Coloquei meu pau latejante em sua entrada e agarrei-a pelo queixo. Nossos rostos focaram um no outro. Olhei em seus olhos, e movi lentamente todo o meu corpo para frente e em cima dela, mantendo contato visual por todo o comprimento. Minha viagem para o abismo. Onde estava pronto para me perder. Onde estava pronto para me afogar nela. Para ser tomado por ela. Mas, primeiro, eu fui o único que fui tomado.

Abri suas pernas e empurrei meus quadris no ritmo. Minha respiração ficando mais rápida e mais forte com cada expiração.

—Porra, você é tão gostosa. Tão perfeita. Eu quero viver dentro de você.

—Oh, Sesshoumaru. —Ela gemeu.

Deslizei seus tornozelos para o lado, com as pernas envolvendo minhas costas. Inclinei-me e peguei sua cabecinha linda em ambas as mãos, beijando-a com força.

Nossos corpos deslizaram um contra o outro. O calor do atrito, me queimando por dentro e por fora.

Beijei seu pescoço com força. Eu tinha sei queixo firmemente preso em uma mão e corri a outra pelo seu pescoço, enquanto descia a minha boca, fazendo meu caminho, até abaixo da sua orelha.

Virei a cabeça para o lado contra as almofadas. Suas mãos estavam para cima, agitadas. Querendo agarrar qualquer coisa, mas não encontrando nada. Nada além de prazer, enquanto eu beijava sua clavícula. Traçando um ângulo horizontal, com a minha língua.

Agarrei o seu peito grande, puxando-o de seu sutiã com minha mão e tracei a aréola com a minha língua, antes de cair de boca no mamilo. Girando-o. Sugando-o. Fodendo-o com a boca. Observando-a se contorcer, e suas respirações se tornarem ainda mais superficiais, enquanto ela lutava perdendo o controle.

Abaixei minhas mãos para atrás dela, e encontrei o cinto e joguei-o de lado. Agarrado a ela, me inclinei para trás rapidamente, nos virando. Nós estávamos cara a cara. Meu pau profundamente dentro dela.

Agarrei-a com força pelos quadris e comecei a socar, com o meu pau que parecia uma barra de aço. Espetando-a para cima. Era como uma luta de poder, com ambos os lados alegando vitória, com cada martelar.

Sua boca abriu e alguns suspiros deixaram seus lábios.

—Estou gozando, gozando, gozannnnndo.

Eu mantive a velocidade constante e olhei para seu rosto, pertinho do meu. E, de repente senti seu hálito quente em meu rosto e sua boceta apertar meu pau. Sua cabeça caiu para frente e seus olhos se arregalaram. Suas pupilas dilataram enquanto ela gritava.

—Aaah!

Pelos próximos vinte segundos, minha mente deixou meu corpo. Minhas mãos continuaram puxando-a e batendo-a para baixo no meu pau, mas tudo que eu podia focar, era em seu rosto. Como ela parecia para mim. Enquanto a assistia ser possuída por mim. Como isso me fez sentir como um homem completo. Eu tinha a minha mulher, total e completamente, e não estava prestes a deixá-la ir. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Quando senti o corpo dela ficar totalmente mole, eu parei. Ela sentou em cima de mim. Meu pau profundamente nela. Ela estava suada, quente, e cheirava a sexo. Era um belo espetáculo para ser visto.

Ela parecia atordoada e confusa. Quase como se tivesse acordando de um sono profundo. E tinha. Seu corpo nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido antes. Eu garanti isso, porra.

—A tempestade acabou? —Ela sorriu, enquanto seu peito arfava e tinha dificuldade para respirar.

—Não acabou até que eu diga que acabou.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XI**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Agora era a minha vez. Minha vez de me perder e enchê-la. Tão cheia, que o corpo dela não teria escolha, a não ser me dar o bebê que eu tanto queria.

Peguei-a e levei para o quarto. Eu gentilmente firmei-a enquanto a encostava contra a parede. Ela estava de pé, mas meio inclinada, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Segui para a cama e joguei as cobertas no chão. Deitei de costas e comecei a me tocar. Apenas olhando para ela. Olhando para o que eu tinha feito com ela. Como a tinha agradado. Como a tinha satisfeito, além de seus sonhos mais selvagens. E sorri, pois, o melhor ainda estava por vir.

 _Kagome_

Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Eu já gozei algumas vezes, mas isso foi de outro mundo.

Tentei levantar a cabeça para olhar para ele, lá na minha cama. Como os tempos mudam. Apenas duas noites atrás, eu estava na cama com um litro de sorvete e um livro. Lendo sobre as fantasias que eu tinha certeza que nunca se realizariam. Quarenta e oito horas depois, exatamente no local onde eu tinha estado, o Capitão América aqui, estava esparramado e se acariciando na minha frente.

Como tive tanta sorte?

Seu pau parecia um pau de barraca, só que muito mais espesso. Um ângulo perfeito de noventa graus, quando ele deitou de costas, com a cabeça e os ombros apoiados nos meus travesseiros. Meus travesseiros, que geralmente cheiravam a amaciante perfumado, que agora cheiravam a um homem de verdade. E que estavam prestes a cheirar a brincadeira selvagem nos lençóis.

—Você parece um animal. Um que ainda está com fome.

—Meu apetite é insaciável quando se trata de você.

Porra, lá vai ele de novo. Sabendo exatamente o que dizer e quando dizer.

—Não é isso que você quer? —Perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ainda sem fôlego.

—Diga. Diga que é o que você quer.

—Isso é o que eu quero.

—O que você quer?

—Eu quero você. Dentro de mim.

—Você me quer dentro de você, enchendo sua boceta bonita com minha porra.

—Sim.

—Você quer o meu sêmen fazendo um bebê em você. Quer levar meu bebê. Quer ter o meu filho. Nosso primeiro filho.

—Sim, eu quero ter o seu bebê. —Deus, me senti incrível apenas por dizer isso.

—Tire seu sutiã.

De alguma forma, minha camisa tinha saído, mas meu sutiã ainda estava. Nem sei por que, uma vez que não estava realmente fazendo seu trabalho.

Tirei meu sutiã, e em seguida, congelei.

—Brinque com seus peitos.

Abaixei minhas mãos e agarrei meus seios. Apertei forte, fazendo com que o meu rosto parecesse com raiva, e ficando mais intenso com a força.

—Agora traga esses belos peitos aqui para mim. Me dê o que é meu.

Era uma ordem que eu estava feliz de cumprir.

Eu já podia ver o pré-sêmen na ponta do seu pau, quando fui para a cama. Ou talvez seu membro ainda estivesse coberto de meu orgasmo.

Eu me arrastei para a cama e estava prestes a montá-lo, quando senti o aperto no meu pulso.

—É isso. Última chance, antes de atravessar a ponte para sempre. Vou colocar um bebê em você. Quero isso mais do que qualquer coisa. É isso que você quer também?

Gostei que ele perguntou, mas não havia necessidade. —Absolutamente. É o que eu quero também.

Este era o meu homem. E eu estava pronta para ter o seu bebê.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

 _Kagome_

—Você é enorme.

—E cada centímetro disso é para você.

Ele ainda estava se acariciando da raiz à ponta.

—Você gosta de me assistir? Gosta de ver o que faz comigo?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

—Bom, porque em breve, vai ver na minha cara, enquanto sua boceta apertada, aperta meu pau. Enquanto seu orgasmo lhe envia sobre a borda, levando-me junto com ele. Você está pronta para ver isso?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

—E a melhor parte, é que tudo, esse clímax, vai nos dar o que nós dois queremos. Um bebê.

—Isso é o que eu quero.

—Bom, porque eu vou gozar como uma tempestade tropical. Como um tornado do Texas, girando e torcendo e atirando em todas as direções. Mas tudo isso será o meu sêmen, no fundo de sua boceta. Isso te excita?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

—Bom. Porque quando eu terminar, esta cama vai estar encharcada. Cobrindo você, os lençóis, os travesseiros, o tapete, todos os lugares.

—Eu não posso esperar.

—Toque-se.

Abaixei-me e comecei a me tocar, prestando atenção extra, para a posição certa. A posição que sempre me deixa mais excitada. Fechei os olhos e exalei de prazer. A sensação do meu próprio toque, e a sensação erótica, que suas palavras estavam fazendo a meus ouvidos.

Estávamos lado a lado, dando prazer a nós mesmos. Era inacreditável.

Olhei e vi como seus músculos flexionaram. Seus bíceps apertaram. Seus tríceps aumentaram. Seus antebraços pareciam pedra, mais do que o habitual. E os nós dos dedos, se tornaram brancos pelo agarre.

—Eu poderia gozar apenas te observando.

—E eu poderia vê-lo durante todo o dia e toda a noite. —Eu disse.

—Mas eu prefiro reivindicá-la.

—Eu sempre fui sua. De mais ninguém. Estava esperando por você.

—E agora estou aqui. —Ele soltou seu pau e avançou para mim. Fui pega de surpresa, e tentei levantar minhas mãos, mas já era tarde demais. Ele tinha me envolvido em seus braços e me beijou com força. Minhas mãos agarraram seu rosto, aumentando a pressão de seus lábios contra os meus.

Ele se mexia para cima e para baixo, o atrito de seus quadris, movendo contra os meus. Olhei para baixo e podia ver seu pau apontando para cima, em direção ao seu umbigo, enquanto seu eixo arrastava pela minha pele.

—O que você daria, para sentir isso em você? —Ele disse quando me viu olhando.

—Qualquer coisa. —gemi.

—Qualquer coisa, ou tudo?

—Tudo.

Ele agarrou seu pau e colocou-o na entrada da minha boceta. Então parou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Se eu movesse um músculo, ele entraria em mim. —Você trouxe o animal em mim. Está fora da jaula. Eu tenho que deixá-lo solto.

—Solte-o.

—Vai ser como ver o sol depois de uma vida de escuridão. Pode ser muito para aguentar. Senti-la novamente, rapidamente, vai me empurrar sobre a borda.

—Vá para a borda. E me leve com você.

Ele balançou os quadris para trás, respirou fundo e deslizou tudo para dentro de mim. Ele gemeu, fechou os olhos, e seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso. Todos os músculos flexionaram. Eu podia sentir suas bolas imprensadas contra mim, quando ele enterrou todo o seu ser dentro de mim.

E em seguida, um tornado o atingiu.

Ele começou a se mover para dentro e para fora. Mais e mais rápido. Seu domínio sobre meus quadris aumentando. Metade de mim estava para fora da cama, enquanto ele possuía cada parte minha.

Estendi a mão para seus braços, mas o movimento era muito rápido, muito furioso. Tudo que eu podia agarrar, era um travesseiro ou a cabeceira da cama, mas descobri rapidamente, que até mesmo isso, era pedir demais.

Todo o seu corpo se movia em uníssono, quando nós nos tornamos um.

Meu corpo torcia e virava em todas as direções. Eu podia ouvir as pernas da cama levantando e batendo de volta para baixo no chão.

Abri os olhos, e senti uma tontura. Nunca me senti tão leve e tão bonita. Ele era como um leão, brincando com um ratinho.

Sons saíam de todo canto. Do seu pau saindo e entrando na minha boceta, os gemidos de minha boca, a rápida respiração dele.

E de repente eu estava de quatro. Rosto para baixo na posição de bruços. E menos de um segundo mais tarde, suas mãos estavam em volta da minha cintura novamente. A parte de baixo do meu corpo no ar, enquanto sentia seus quadris perfurarem em mim por trás.

—Foda-se! —Ele gritou.

Ele estava bem atrás de mim. Tinha deslizado e me espalhado, tão aberta quanto eu poderia. Cada impulso, aparentemente me deixando mais aberta.

Senti uma sensação de calor na minha bunda e minha cabeça virou, quando a mão dele caiu sobre a minha bunda. Ele me bateu de novo, cada vez mais forte.

—Eu vou te foder até que fique grávida.

—Foda-me! —Gritei. Não sabendo o que tinha acontecido comigo.

—Você vai ter o meu bebê, mulher.

Deus, parecia tão sexy, quando isso vinha dessa sua voz profunda. Uma combinação de cascalho, brasa, e as profundezas da terra.

Ele agarrou meu cabelo e puxou com a mão esquerda. Apertou minha bunda, com a direita. E empurrou dentro de mim com tudo que tinha.

—Porra, Kagome!

—Eu vou gozar, Sesshoumaru.

Seu tornado ficou fora de controle, e de alguma forma, o seu movimento mudou para uma velocidade ainda maior. Ele soltou meu cabelo e me pegou pelos quadris novamente. Meus joelhos raspando contra o colchão enquanto ele me arrastava para frente e para trás, me empalando com seu pênis.

Eu podia ouvi-lo grunhir. Seus quadris detonando minha bunda. Suas bolas batendo contra mim.

—Ah, porra, sim!

—Eu vou gozar. —Gritei.

—Estou gozando. —Ele disse. Senti seu gozo e minha boceta apertou seu pênis.

Suas mãos tremiam contra os meus quadris e eu senti seu presente dentro de mim, tão grande e tão ousado como ele tinha prometido. Senti-me aquecida. Eu podia sentir as convulsões dos seus quadris para o meu interior. Reverberando em todo o meu corpo.

E então ele entrou em colapso. Bem em cima de mim. Nossos corpos em uma grande bagunça.

Ele era um homem enorme, mas seu peso, parecia incrível em cima de mim. Ele rolou para o lado, para me dar um pouco de ar, ou pelo menos eu assim pensei.

Colocou a mão firmemente contra minha boceta sensível e pressionou.

—Há bastante lá para durar uma vida, mas um de cada vez. Nada vai escapar. Ainda não.

Ele beijou minhas costas, quando pressionou para cima da minha boceta.

Eu estava coberta de suor. Mal podia pensar, e me vi lutando por ar...

novamente.

—Eu não quero que escape.

—Isso pertence a você. Era para estar dentro de você. Está fazendo o que era para fazer. Estou certo disso.

Ele se inclinou e nos beijamos. Nenhum de nós se moveu, enquanto ele continuava pressionando. Minutos se passaram, e finalmente nossos lábios se liberaram do nosso beijo profundo. Eu estava completamente perdida e totalmente no lugar certo, ao mesmo tempo. E nunca quis tanto estar em um lugar na minha vida, como o lugar onde eu estava no momento.

 _Sesshoumaru_

Eu não deixaria nenhum dos meus nadadores escapar. Completar a corrida era obrigatório. A corrida para o prêmio, e que prêmio que seria. O esperma sortudo, que se tornaria uma nova vida. Que honra para a minha semente, e que honra para mim. Ter um filho, e tê-lo com a minha mulher. A mulher que levaria o meu filho e que seria a minha primeira e única.

—Eu tenho certeza que eles vão cumprir seu trabalho. —Ela disse.

—Eu quero ter certeza.

—Eu posso sentir. Algo dentro de mim parece bem. Sei que parece loucura, mas é verdade.

—Isso não parece loucura. Parece bonito.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Seis semanas mais tarde

Éramos como duas ervilhas em uma vagem. Inseparáveis. Quando não estávamos rolando nos lençóis, ou em qualquer cômodo da casa, estávamos lá fora fazendo atividades. Caminhadas, ciclismo, pesca, natação. Estávamos até planejando umas férias. Seria agradável visitar alguns países por diversão, e não apenas para realizar uma operação. Eu estava mais do que ansioso por isso.

Mas essa seria a nossa primeira viagem. Um fim de semana no lago. Eu tinha escolhido, desde que viemos aqui, quando éramos crianças. Iríamos acampar e dormir sob as estrelas. Pensei que seria uma ótima maneira de trazer de volta velhas memórias e até mesmo fazer novas.

Mas decidimos que desta vez, nós alugaríamos uma cabana. Não queremos assustar os outros campistas, com nosso apetite insaciável um pelo outro. Além disso, só o pensamento de ficar tão envolvido no ato, que a tenda cairia sobre nós às três da manhã, não parecia tão atraente. Não, obrigado.

—Terminou aí? —Perguntei.

—Nós vamos perder o pôr do sol.

—Quase terminando. Só mais um minuto ou dois.

Eu tinha embalado a mochila, com tudo o que precisávamos, para terminar o dia perfeitamente. Umas cervejas para mim, e uma garrafa de vinho para ela. Yin e yang. Isso é como fazemos. Nós nos equilibramos mutuamente.

Eu ficava todo possessivo e perdia a cabeça sempre que pegava outro homem olhando para a minha menina, e em seguida, ela sussurrava calmamente no meu ouvido, que tudo estava bem. A atenção deles, era apenas um elogio a mim, que tinha escolhido uma ótima garota.

Ela estava certa. Eu estava muito possessivo. Eu sei que ela gostava, mas também sabia que ela não aprovava atos desnecessários de violência. Eu praticava a contenção.

Mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho agora.

Eu tinha uma boa ideia do que ela estava fazendo. Vi-a esgueirar-se para dentro do banheiro com o tubo. Eu não sabia muito sobre coisas de menina ou farmácias, mas sabia para o que era aquele tubo, eu já tinha visto em comerciais para testes de gravidez.

Eu tentei ficar calmo, fingindo que não sabia, mas estava me corroendo. Não só isso, nós realmente precisávamos começar a nos mexer, se íamos pegar o pôr do sol sobre o lago. Nenhum de nós queria perdê-lo.

A porta abriu, e ela só ficou lá sorrindo para mim. Levantou o tubo e sem dizer uma palavra estendeu os braços para um abraço.

—Confirmado?

Uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. —Confirmado. Decolamos.

Agarrei-a com força e apertei-a.

—Desculpe. —Eu disse. E aliviei meu aperto. —Acho que tenho que ter mais cuidado agora. Há alguém aí dentro. Cada abraço é um abraço para dois.

—Com certeza é. —Ela disse.

—Com certeza é.

Eu a peguei gentilmente e levei-a das escadas para o sofá. Desci rapidamente e peguei minha mochila. Corri de volta para cima e coloquei o conteúdo da mochila sobre a mesa perto da janela, e em seguida, peguei-a mais uma vez e a sentei no meu colo.

—Pôr do sol da janela esta noite?

—Soa perfeito.

Cheguei no interior do compartimento secreto na minha mochila e tirei duas garrafas pequenas de champanhe para viagem, que eu tinha trazido apenas no caso. Removi as tampas e entreguei-lhe uma.

—A nós, e a nossa nova família, brotando.

Nós brindamos e tomamos um gole. Abaixamos as garrafas e ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu podia sentir meu pescoço ficando molhado de lágrimas. Eu não era de chorar, mas admirei sua paixão por aquilo que criamos. Exibi meu prazer de outra maneira. Deslizei minha mão direita por trás dela um pouquinho e bombeei meu punho. Meus nadadores tinham feito o seu trabalho. Meu desejo se tornou realidade.

Eu realizaria o meu desejo. Eu teria o meu bebê com a minha mulher.

 _Kagome_

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Não era muito, mas era constante. Minha vida tinha mudado tanto nas últimas seis semanas. Eu saí do meu trabalho e ajudei a transição de Sesshoumaru para a vida civil. Ele tinha razão. As ofertas para trabalho de segurança jorravam. Sozinho, ele ganharia o triplo. E não só isso, ele precisava de alguém para lidar com a contabilidade e tarefas administrativas. Com minha experiência, era perfeito. Éramos oficialmente parceiros de negócio. Uma pequena empresa. Um negócio familiar.

Ele me segurou em seu colo, enquanto levantava. Sentou-me no sofá tão suavemente quanto pôde e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

—Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, Kagome. —Ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas, olhando nos meus olhos.

—Quase tanto quanto eu te amo, Sesshoumaru.

Ele sorriu. —Por mais que eu seja um cara ultracompetitivo, não vou lutar com você, para vencer esta batalha, porque não é uma batalha. Quanto mais nós nos amamos, mais nós ganharemos. Ou devo dizer, mais nós três ganharemos.

Ele levantou minha camisa e inclinou para beijar o meu estômago.

—E parte de conseguir que o nosso pequeno siga com o pé direito, é ter certeza que seus pais estejam tão comprometidos um com o outro, como estão com ele. Eu já sei o que você significa para mim, e você sabe o que significo para você, mas vamos fazer cem por cento oficial. Mostrar ao mundo tudo o que já temos.

As lágrimas aumentaram em volume e velocidade.

—Case comigo.

Eu não queria arruinar o momento, mas tinha que saber. Precisava. —É só porque estou grávida?

Ele estendeu a mão, e colocou um dedo indicador contra os meus lábios.

—Como líder da equipe, sempre foi minha responsabilidade, me certificar que toda a minha equipe estivesse preparada. Todos nós. E boa parte da preparação, é ter certeza que eu tenho tudo o que posso precisar. Muitas vezes, nós voltamos e usamos menos de dez por cento do que levamos, mas é sempre melhor chegar preparado, do que ser pego de surpresa.

Eu estava confusa com essa conversa.

—Não era segredo que eu queria que você tivesse o meu bebê. E não era segredo que eu queria que você fosse minha mulher para sempre. Mas eu mantive um segredo. Um segredo que tinha guardado para este momento. Levando-o comigo. Eu não queria ser pego de surpresa por este momento. Este belo momento que você acabou de nos dar.

Ele alcançou debaixo do sofá e tirou uma caixinha preta.

—Oh, Sesshoumaru!

—Logo você será a mãe do meu filho, mas primeiro, eu quero que você seja minha esposa.

Ele tirou o anel da caixa e o deslizou no meu dedo. O tamanho perfeito.

—Case-se comigo, Kagome. Você já me deu o maior presente que eu poderia desejar. E não quero ser ganancioso neste dia incrível, mas só quero mais um presente. Um presente que é a única coisa que poderia ser igual a esse que você me deu. Você como minha esposa.

—O verdadeiro presente, é você, Sesshoumaru. Sim. Eu não posso esperar para ser sua esposa e para você ser meu marido.

Nós nos abraçamos e beijamos, enquanto o sol descia lentamente no horizonte.

Nenhuma palavra foi falada, durante os próximos vinte minutos. Então um pensamento incomum me surpreendeu.

—Como você sabia o meu tamanho?

—Eu tenho minhas maneiras.

—Mas eu não tenho nenhum anel em minha casa. Será que você adivinhou?

—O que vocês chamam de espionagem, chamamos de reconhecimento. E se há uma coisa que eu sou bom...

—É estar preparado para cumprir a missão. —Eu disse, terminando a frase.

—Você me conhece como a palma da sua mão.

—E a minha mão está parecendo mais bonita hoje à noite, como nunca antes. Graças a você.

Nós nos beijamos, enquanto o pôr do sol finalizava, significando a transição do dia para a noite. A noite que nunca esqueceríamos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XIV**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Sete meses e meio mais tarde

A enfermeira sorriu quando ela passou por mim. —Outro copo de água, senhor?

—Sim, obrigado. —Eu disse. Eu estava bebendo água como um peixe. Precisava de toda a água que podia, para substituir o suor.

Estava na sala de espera, à espera dos resultados. Tínhamos decidido de antemão, que eu sou um cara muito intenso para ficar na sala de parto. Eu ficaria louco, começaria a mandar nos médicos, fazendo exigências. Nós brincamos sobre isso em casa, mas ambos sabíamos que não seria legal. Além disso, eu era um cara protetor. Eu não era o tipo de cara, que queria ver outro homem perto das partes intimas da minha mulher. Felizmente, tinha sido fácil encontrar uma equipe de mulheres, para fazer o parto. Isso me deixou muito feliz.

Engoli a água e joguei o copo na lixeira. A lixeira não era pequena, mas eu já tinha conseguido encher a coisa toda... sozinho.

Ouvi passos vindo pelo corredor. Olhei para a esquerda. Com certeza era a médica. Ela estava sem expressão.

Ah não. O que diabos aconteceu?

Fiquei de pé.

—Está tudo bem?

Lentamente um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto.

—Sesshoumaru, parabéns. Você é o pai de uma pequena e saudável menina.

Bombeei ambos os punhos enquanto fechava os olhos.

—Sim! Obrigado, doutora. —Cheguei para um abraço, mas rapidamente recuei... dando a mão para bater. Ela bateu e riu. A única mulher que eu abraçava era minha esposa. Meu amor era todo para ela e apenas dela.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogo**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Sete anos mais tarde

—Aí está você! Muito bom.

Nossa filha primogênita, estava ficando melhor no futebol a cada dia. Passava minhas tardes chutando a bola, que ela perfeitamente chutaria direto para o gol, que montamos para ela no nosso quintal.

Esta era a vida. Eu estava vivendo um sonho. Estava longe de ser um aposentado, mas arrumei minha agenda, para que tivesse as tardes de folga. Eu queria estar lá, enquanto meus filhos cresciam. Queria estar lá nos seus primeiros passos, nos primeiros dias de escola, e todas as outras primeiras vezes. E como um cara competitivo, é claro que os encorajei, a praticar esportes ou música ou quaisquer outras atividades, que pudessem se interessar. Eu queria que eles pensassem grande. Sonhar, e depois realizar.

Fiquei especialmente feliz, com o que o esporte tinha feito para a nossa mais velha. Ela era um pouco tímida e reservada no início, mas jogar futebol, a tinha realmente feito mais social com seus colegas de escola e foi um enorme impulso para a sua autoestima. Eu estava tão orgulhoso dela, e tão agradecido, que ela tinha encontrado algo para se apaixonar. Sua mãe e eu sempre a lembrávamos, que se ela colocasse sua mente para isso, podia fazer tudo.

Era a mesma lição que dissemos a todos os nossos cinco filhos. Eu não poderia ter o suficiente de Kagome. Dia e noite eu ansiava por ela e o resultado foi uma casa cheia. Éramos sete afortunados. A única questão era se eu ia ou não, fazer uma vasectomia.

Kagome pensou que eu estava brincando, quando eu disse que estava mirando em dez, mas ela rapidamente percebeu que eu não estava. Uma vez que vi minha primeira filha, naquele dia no hospital eu fiquei viciado. Me apaixonei profundamente por ela e, tanto quanto eu a amava não podia esperar para darlhe irmãos e irmãs.

Kagome tinha brincado, que a melhor parte de ter tantas crianças tão rapidamente, era que não havia tanta pressão, para perder o peso da gravidez. Pessoalmente, eu gostava dela com um pouco mais de curvas. Às vezes eu me empolgava no quarto e um pouco mais de curvas, fazia toda a diferença. Eu definitivamente não reclamava de seus seios ainda maiores e bunda mais suculenta. Sem chance, porra! Um olhar para o seu corpo e eu ficava duro como pedra, como sempre.

A porta dos fundos da nossa casa abriu com estrépito e os nossos dois filhos saíram correndo, como os maluquinhos que eram.

—Tudo embalado e pronto para ir. —Kagome chamou.

—Corra. —Gritei para minha filha, Sophia.

Eu ainda não tinha certeza, se para construir a sua autoconfiança eu deveria deixar que ela se divertisse ao vencer, ou então vencê-la mostrando-lhe que nada na vida era de graça. Optei pelo meio termo, algo que Kagome estava me ajudando em questões familiares. Nós nos entendíamos.

—Eu vou vencer da próxima vez, pai.

—Vamos ter que ver isso, abóbora.

Nós lotamos o carro com as crianças e nos dirigimos para o lago. Tinha sido um lugar tão importante para mim e Kagome ao longo dos anos. Seria ainda melhor este fim de semana, que Koraku estaria lá para se juntar a nós. Ele amava os nossos filhos e acho que ele estava começando a ser mordido pelo bichinho da paternidade. Ele estava pronto para começar a própria família.

O amor de uma criança realmente era contagioso. Pois te consumia e proporcionava o sentimento mais incrível. Eu tinha imaginado como seria a sensação. Era uma das muitas razões, pelas quais eu queria tanto um filho, quando tivemos Sophia. Mas, mesmo com todos os meus preparativos e expectativas, eu ainda não estava preparado ou pronto para a alegria que ela trouxe. Cada dia era realmente uma bênção.

Enquanto eu dirigia estiquei a mão e peguei a de minha esposa.

—Nós fizemos isso. —Eu disse.

—E ainda estamos fazendo. —Ela disse enquanto sorria.

—Eu te fiz minha, como disse que faria.

—E eu te fiz meu, assim como eu sempre esperei.

—E coloquei um bebê aí dentro, como eu disse que faria.

—E você não parou desde então. — Ela brincou.

Levei as mãos em direção a minha boca e beijei as costas da sua mão.

—É tudo para você. Você é a espinha dorsal da nossa família. Você é a luz. Você faz a nossa equipe seguir em frente.

—Obrigada. É um esforço de equipe.

—Mas tudo começa com você, bonita. Sempre foi e sempre será.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

—E eu te amo mais do que eu poderia colocar em palavras. Você é a primeira coisa que penso de manhã. É a única em quem penso, durante todo o dia. E é o último pensamento em minha mente, antes de eu deitar para dormir. — Eu sorri. —E quando eu sonho, é com você.

Ela levou as nossas mãos e as colocou sobre o coração. Depois de viajar o mundo, eu tinha finalmente encontrado um lar. Mas não foi qualquer lugar específico, que você poderia apontar em um mapa. De modo nenhum. Estava bem aqui. Bem aqui com ela.

Fim

* * *

Gostaram?, espero que sim, por que eu amei.

Agora quero fazer uma pergunta, vocês por acaso já começaram a acompanhar uma estória, e passaram dias, meses, e ate mais de ano esperando pelo próximo capitulo? E quando digo esperar mais de ano, não é no sentido figurado.

Pois fiquem sabendo que eu sim, e estou quase louca com isso.

Agora mudando de assunto, os dados desse livro estão aqui em baixo.

 _Série Um Homem que sabe o que quer_

 _Baby Lust_

 _Flora Ferrari_


End file.
